Caos em Bloomingdons
by Ross House
Summary: O que acontece quando a mulher de um velho conhecido provoca e enche a paciência dela?Rachel vai legar a competitividade e liderança de Monica depois que ela foi embora?


**Sumário:**O que acontece quando Rachel e Ross encontra um velho conhecido chamado Will (Do episódio "Aquele do boato")?E quando conhecem a mulher que é casada com ele?E ainda por cima dá uma patada em todos,será que Rachel vai deixar barato ou vai legar a T apenas por insinuação de relação intima,MAS não se preoucupem...È como nos Friends mesmo.E me avisem ser o personagens tioverem oocs,porque precisamos avaliar mais as fics brasileiras.

**Disclaimer:** Se eu fosse dono de Friends, teria mais 2 temporadas e teria um filme rápido o suficiente para os atores aceitarem de uma vez,mas como não é isso que aconteceu...

* * *

**Capitulo único: **Caos em Bloomingdons

Era mais um dia comun no famoso shop Bloomingdons, Ross e Rachel estavam fazendo compras em uma loja de roupas.

-Nossa, faz tempo que não venho aqui!- Disse Rachel animada com as roupas.

-È verdade... Nem parece que faz tanto tempo. - Disse Ross um pouco entediado.

-E já estou sentido falta da Monica, ela sempre vinha comigo- Comentou Rachel.

-Porque você implorava?- Perguntou Ross.

-Sim, por quê?- Disse Rachel.

-Nada.- Respondeu Ross.

-Ross,que tal essa...- Rachel parou de falar e recomeçou a falar outra coisa -A gente não conhece aquele cara?

-Ei,é Will!- Disse Ross espantado,mas com a voz um pouco mais alto.

-Não fale tão alto Ross!Não quero que ele nós veja!- Disse a Rachel,com mais barulho ainda sem querer.

Mas Will pareceu escutar eles e foi até ele.

-Oi Ross e Rachel!- Disse Will.

-Oi!- Disseram Ross e Rachel simultâneamente arrependidos por falarem de mais.

-E o que você me conta Ross,ela está ainda está te servindo.- Disse Will olhando para os dois.

-Will,eu já disse que estou definitivamente com ela!- Disse Ross.

-O que?Mais da última vez que vimos ele,você não falou isso...- Disse Rachel.

-Eu quis dizer que deixei claro que nunca te deixaria na mão.- Disse Ross.

Antes que Rachel pôdesse fazer a menção de falar,Will interropeu ela.

-E então já se casou,Ross?Eu me casei já!- Disse Will.

-Como assim?- Perguntaram Rachel e Ross supreesos.

-Ah,ela vem vindo.- Disse Will apontando para outro lado.

E uma perua com casaco de pele chegou do nada,sua aparência era esquisita:Tinha cabeça quadrada e lábio carnudo gigantesco.

-Will,já está dando esmolas aos miseráveis da classe B?- Disse a perua.

Rachel e Ross encararam ela por causa do atrevimento ridiculo.

-Angelica,esses são meus velhos conhecidos!- Disse Will.

-E aposto que foram até se casar comigo né?Você não precisa dessa gentinha miseráve!- Disse Angélica.

-Hei!- Disse Rachel.

-Agora eu vou comprar roupas melhores que a sua!Vamos Will,todos precisam ver que eu arrasarei neste shop...- Disse a Perua.

E se afastaram.

-Qual é a dessa perua!Ela está dominando o meu shop preferido e ainda por cima me dá enche!- Disse Rachel.

-Calma,ela nem disse muita coisa...- Disse Ross.

-Eu sei,mas eu não consigo deixar isso barato,não sei porque...Mas me sinto ultrapassada!- Disse Rachel.

-Calam Rachel,você é perfeita para mim do jeito que é!- Ross se esforçando na criatividade!

Ross deu um beijo caloroso na Rachel e esperou a reação dela.

-Obrigada Ross...Agora fiquei com vontade de experimentar algo novo!- Disse Rachel animadal.

-Roupas?- Disse Ross sem pensar muito.

-Não,que tal entramos juntos em algum...provador?- Disse Rachel sorrindo.

-Você quer provar roupas comigo?- Disse Ross.

Rachel quebrou o sorriso e continuou encarando Ross.

-Ah,entendi...Vamos.- Disse Ross.

Rachel sorriu e logo entraram discretamente em um provador,mas Rachel ainda estava brava com a perua megera.

-Ross,eu ainda estou brava com aquela mulher,quem pensa que ela é?Nem perguntou nossos nomes!- Disse Rachel.

-Onde você aprendeu a ser competitiva?-`Perguntou Ross.

-Com a Monica,lembra?- Respondeu a Rachel.

**Flashback**

Algum tempo atrás,antes de Monica e Chandler irem para Westchester.

-Rachel,não se esqueça de tudo que ensinei!- Disse Monica.

-Sim Monica.- Disse Rachel.

-Lembre-se de como organizar tudo,certo?- Perguntou Monica.

-Certo Monica!- Respondeu Rachel.

-Agora que vou me mundar,lembre-se que você é quem manda agora e aqui em Greenwich Village e não deixe ninguém tirar barato de você,mas sei que você sabe fazer isso,certo?- Perguntou a Monica.

-Sim Monica!- Respondeu Rachel.

-Você é lésbica?- Perguntou a Monica.

-Não,Monica!- Respondeu a Rachel atenta.

-Nossa,sua atenção melhorou tanto,nesses 10 anos,por minha causa!- Animou-se a Monica.

E se despediram com um som incompreensivel,com vontade de chorarem e se abraçaram por mais de um minuto.

-Puxa vida- Disse Joey animado com o abraços das duas e demonstrando que estava lá.

-Monica...O Taxista está nós esperando e todo mundo por perto está começando a nós olhar.- Disse Chandler.

Chandler tentou chamar atenção da Monica,cutucando-a,mas recebeu um tapa dela e continuou abraçando a Rachel por mais um minuto.

-Puxa vida...-Disse Joey ainda maisd empolgado.

-Eu ainda estou aqui Joey!- Disse Ross.

-Tudo bem,eu não vou me empolgar quando for a sua vez de abraçar a Monica...-Disse Joey.

Ross encarou Joey.

**Fim do flashback**

-Ah,lembrei...Mas não quer se acalmar um pouco?- Perguntou Ross.

-Tem razão...Vamos começar!- Disse Rachel.

Ross e Rachel se abraçaram,se beijaram calorosamente e foram avançando mais...Ross tirou o casaco dele e tirou a camisa de Rachel,mas quando iam avançar mais,eles ouviram o alto falante do shop.

-ATENÇÃO!Estamos fazendo uma oferta de 100 doláres,ao invés de 500, de uma roupa íntima sexy na loja principal!E é o último que está sobrando mano!- Disse o cara do alto falante.

-Como é que deixam gente assim trabalhar no shop?- Disse Ross.

-Eu preciso ir,aquela perua provalmente irá para lá e preciso mostrar que sou melhor que ela!- Disse Rachel.

-Calma Rachel...- Disse Ross.

-Onde está a minha camisa?- Perguntou Rachel,mas ela já estava procurando,porém o provador estava escuro e acabou pegando o casaco de Ross.

Ela colocou o casaco de Ross e saiu do provador que nem uma louca.

E quando ela chegou perto da porta da loja,ela viu a perua megera.

-Quem você pensa que é sua perua miserável!- Disse a perua.

-Rachel Karen Geller,a sucessora de Monica Elizabeth Geller!- Disse a Rachel.

-Meu nome é Agenlica Julie e sua antecessora ousou me vencer com números de cadeias de restaurante,não?E você é parente dela?- Disse a perua.

-Sim para a primeira pergunta e não para a última,mas eu a vejo como irmã,mas sou casada com o irmão dela e por isso o mesmo sobrenome...- Disse Rachel.

-Então tecnicamente,você é casada com seu irmão?- Disse a perua maliciosa.

-Que?Não misture as coisas,sou mais arrumada que você!- Disse a Rachel!

-Você está com casaco de homen!- Disse Angelica.

-Não me enche!Isso prova que tenho vida íntima e provalmente você não tem!- Disse Rachel fechando o casaco!

-QUE?- Gritou Angelica Julie.

E ela tirou o casaco de pele e demostrou que estava com uma roupa high tech,mas durante esse efeito,Rachel entrou na loja e pegou a roupa e foi para o caixa!

-Ei,como ousa ingnoirar minha apresentação?- Disse a perua.

- Sabe o que é?Não gosto de mulheres vaidosas e não sou lésbica!- Disse a Rachel com desprezo.

-Sua...Sua miserável!- Disse Angelica.

-PAra com isso,parece uma vitrola travada!- Disse a Rachel.

Angelica tirou duas pistolas d'água da calça high tech.

-Você acha que isso me incomodará?- Disse Rachel quase rindo.

-Para mim incomoda muito!Agora passe essa roupa sexy de uma vez!- Disse Angelica Julie.

-Você aceita cartão?- Disse a Rachel para o caixa e ingnorando Angelica Julie.

-Tudo bem.- Disse o caixa pegando o cartão de crédito da Rachel.

Logo ele passou o cartão e deu uma sacola para Rachel colocar a roupa íntima nova.

-EU AVISEI!- Berrou Angelica Julie.

Mas antes que ela atirasse água na Rachel,um homen bateu com cabide com rouba na cabeça de Angelica.

-Ross?Você já chegou?- Disse Rachel supresa.

-Sim,que bom que isso acabou bem rápido...Agora vamos trocar as camisas.- Disse Ross que segurava a camisa que Rachel tinha deixado para trás.

O caixa se empolgou alegremente o suficiente para os dois notarem eles.

-Rachel...È melhor fazemos isso num provador.- Disse Ross.

-Certo.- Concordou a Rachel.

-Ah...-Suspirou o caixa.

E depois de trocarem de roupa no provador,Rachel e Ross foram embora felizes por darem uma lição na perua e foram direto para o elevador na frente a loja,enquanto um monte de mulheres chegavam atrasadas na loja.

-Sinto muito garotas,mas já vendi a roupa.- Disse o caixa.

-Droga,eu disse para gente levar a serio.!- Disse uma loira que era a Phoebe.

-OH-MY-GOD!- Ecoou uma voz conhecida.

Phoebe não perdeu tempo e saiu correndo porque sabia que era a Janice,logo mais tarde Will voltou e viu o corpo da sua mulher pisoteado.

E a Rachel ganhou a liderança legada de Monica.

* * *

Comentem por favor.


End file.
